The Green Scar: My Friend, My Love
by GreenScar1990
Summary: One-Shot. The Hulk has returned, declaring war upon the whole planet. She seeks to help him, her closest friend... the person she loves the most. But can even she prevent him from becoming something he's not? A killer and a monster.


_**The Green Scar**_

* * *

_**My Friend, My Love**_

* * *

I've known you for many years.

In short, I've known you for a long time.

When I needed a friend...

When I needed someone to love me, to accept me for everything that I am without judgement...

When I needed someone to save me, to protect me from harm...

You were always there for me.

Both of you were.

It had been months since we last met.

I went out to find you, searching the entire globe.

Then I discovered what happened to you.

Reed Richards.

Tony Stark.

Dr. Stephen Strange.

Black Bolt.

A group of heroes otherwise known as the Illuminati.

After I found out what they've done to you, I wanted to kill them all.

They took from me my closest friend.

They took away the only man I ever really loved and cared about.

I wished I could've stopped them.

I would've done anything to save you.

* * *

_All I Ever Wanted_

_Was To Be At Your Service_

_But Now I'm Alone_

_'Cause You Were Here And You're Gone_

* * *

The world and most of its people think you're nothing but a monster.

But I know the truth.

You're a hero.

One of the greatest this world has ever known.

You're strong, brave, smart, selfless, gentle and kind.

You've saved the world countless times.

You've saved them all from destruction.

You've suffered and lost so much in your life, more than anyone should be forced to lose.

But no matter what they did to you, no matter how much you were forced to endure, you still saved them and this world more times than even I could count.

And how do they repay you for saving their lives?

They shoot you into space!

No trial.

No jury.

No justice of any kind.

They just shot you into space as if you were nothing but a mindless beast!

I wanted revenge against these so-called "heroes".

I wanted to make them pay!

I was so filled with anger and grief.

But not for myself.

But for you.

I failed to protect you.

I failed to be there when you needed me the most.

I couldn't remember a time when I felt such painful sorrow and anguish, my tears stinging my eyes like needles as I felt an aching feeling in my chest.

It felt like my heart was torn out and slowly ripped up into pieces over and over again.

It was then that I made a promise to myself.

If you ever returned...

I would help you in any way possible.

* * *

_All I Ever Wanted_

_Was To Feel I Had A Purpose_

_But Now That's All Gone_

* * *

But now you've come back.

And you're angrier than I or anyone else has ever seen you.

I don't blame you.

Not in the least.

They banished you to an alien world.

A world where you somehow managed to survive and find happiness.

Then they took it all away from you.

They killed your world.

They killed most of your people.

And worst of all...

They killed her.

She loved you for all that you are.

Just like I do.

The heroes wouldn't be able to stop you.

You're the Strongest One There Is.

And you're going to make them pay!

* * *

_But If You Could Give Me_

_Just One Love_

_Just One Life_

_Just One Chance To Believe In Mine_

_Just One Love_

_Just One Life_

* * *

I know what you're capable of.

I've seen you in action through the years.

If you wanted to rip this world apart, kill everything and everyone on it, you could do it in an instant.

They can't stop you.

Nothing on Earth can.

You returned for revenge.

You returned for justice.

You returned to avenge your people, your world and the love that you lost.

I should turn my back and let you kill them all.

But could I do such a thing?

Could I just stand by and watch as your become something you're not?

A killer.

A monster.

Could I let myself do such a thing?

And if I do, would I ever be able to forgive myself?

* * *

_You'd Bleed For Me_

_And I Didn't Dare To Notice You_

_Now I'm Stuck Out On A Line_

_Bleed For Me_

_I Didn't Care To Be With You_

_Now You're Stuck In My Mind_

* * *

No.

I can't let that happen.

No matter how much they deserve it, no matter what pain they've caused you and everyone else...

I can't let you do that to yourself.

I won't let you become a monster.

I won't let you become a killer.

Not if I can do something.

* * *

_All I Ever Wanted_

_Was To Be What You Needed_

_'Cause Something So Strong_

_It Could Never Be Wrong_

_All I Can Promise_

_Is To Say What I'm Feeling_

_We've Made It So Long_

* * *

I promised that I would help you in any way that I could.

And that's exactly what I intend to do.

This time I'm going to be there for you.

This time I'm going to try to save you from them and your rage.

Because you're my friend.

Because I love you.

* * *

_But If You Could Give Me_

_Just One Love_

_Just One Life_

_Just One Chance To Believe In Mine_

_Just One Love_

_Just One Life_

_You'd Bleed For Me_

_And I Didn't Dare To Notice You_

_Now I'm Stuck Out On A Line_

_You'd Bleed For Me_

_I Didn't Care To Be With You_

_Now You're Stuck In My Mind_

* * *

**New York City**

**The Sakaarian Oldstrong Starship**

Sitting within a throne, his massive hands tightly gripping the steel arms, his emerald irises burning with a righteous rage that could consume entire worlds, was none other than the Hulk.

The Green Scar.

The Green King.

The Eye of Anger.

The World-Breaker.

He had returned after over a year of banishment on the alien world of Sakaar, seeking revenge against those who were responsible for not only banishing him, but also for killing his world, his beloved Queen, Caiera the Oldstrong, and their unborn child that grew within her womb. Everything that he's ever loved, every shred of happiness that he'd managed to achieve, they had taken away from him. Now, the Hulk was angrier than he had ever been before, the fiery rage within himself making him stronger than ever. And now, the Hulk was determined to make them all pay!

"Green Scar, someone approaches our starship aboard a small flying machine.", Elloe announces, disturbing the Jade Giant from his thoughts as she rushed into the room.

"One of the humans' *kik* heroes?", Miek inquires, entering the room from the shadows along with No-Name the Brood.

"No. At least not that we're able to confirm.", Korg states, marching in to the room.

"It's a woman. Her skin is of a pale green hue, her hair as dark as night.", Hiroim added, the last to enter through the passage.

Rising out of the throne, the Hulk walked past his fellow Warbound members. Hiroim's description of the woman, though very brief, was more than enough to confirm her identity to him. He knew that she'd come. He knew why she was here. The promise. A promise of friendship, love and loyalty.

"Sheena...", Hulk growled out in a low and menacing tone of voice, slowly walking towards the passage that would allow him to exit this room.

"I'll deal with her. The rest of you stay in here and watch.", Hulk snarled, making his order quite clear to the all of the Warbound.

"Hulk, if you wish, we could accompany...", Elloe offered only to be quickly silenced.

"Stay out of this! All of you!", Hulk roared before exiting the room, his thunderous footsteps signaling every step of his descent towards the outside of the starship.

Once exiting the interior of the starship, the Hulk took a stance atop the massive Oldstrong starship of the Shadow people. He watched as the flying machine came closer to the starship with each passing second, standing firmly in place as the small flying craft finally came to a stop as it settled on the alien ship. Stepping off of the flying machine and removing her helmet, Shego made her presence known to the Green King. She approached him, unafraid and filled with a righteous determination, until she was less than four feet from where he stood.

Silenced reigned, neither of the two emerald-skinned beings uttering a word to one another as their eyes locked for a brief moment. She took the time to take in his appearance; she instantly noticed the gladiator armor and attire, but barely noticed the silver crown that encircled his forehead and the scar that marked his right cheek. Despite these few changes, the Hulk was still the same eight-foot-tall, two-thousand pound Gamma Goliath that she came to love through the years. But after all that he had been through, after all he had lost... was he still the man she knew?

"Nice to see you again, big guy. You're looking good. I've got to admit, that's some cool armor you're wearing. You kinda remind me of a bigger, greener, sexier version of Russell Crowe.", Shego greeted, trying for a playful, light-hearted approach only to receive a cold glare from the Hulk who stood silently.

She looked up into his green eyes. Fiery emerald, almost glowing with a power fueled by an intense rage that could breaker worlds. She rarely experienced fear or hesitation towards any being, but when she looked deeply into his eyes, she felt herself tremble ever so slightly. Nonetheless, she managed to stand strong and hold her ground, knowing that she had to reach him.

"You still remember me, don't you? Me and Bruce were friends in college. Heck, we even went out on dates together! Then when I met you a few years later, you saved my ass from being experimented on by A.I.M. After that, you've come to my rescue more times than I could possibly count. You were always there to save me, always there to help me, always there to protect me. So, tell me, does any of this ring a bell?", Shego said, informing and questioning the Jade Giant that stood before her.

"What do you want? And why are you here?", Hulk demanded.

"Right to the point. Got it.", Shego sighed, running a gloved hand through her long, dark raven hair.

"I came to help you.", Shego stated quite clearly.

"Get away from me, Sheena... or you'll die.", Hulk orders, only to get a brief fit a laughter from the female mercenary.

"Are you going to kill me?", Shego chuckled in amusement, resting her hands briefly on her hips.

"No, but they will. If you stand with me, you'll be considered a monster. And they won't think twice about it.", Hulk explained, his tone of voice remaining deadly serious.

"Yeah, I've seen what you've done to Black Bolt. Beat him within an inch of his life. Personally, if it was me, I would've killed him.", Shego remarked casually.

"You think that they're not gonna die? That I'm not gonna kill them all?", Hulk inquired, arching an eyebrow as he glared at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Not really. If it was me, I would kill them. Wouldn't even think twice about it. But I'm not talking about me, am I?", Shego countered, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she made her attempt to get her point across.

"You don't get it, do you? I came back for a reason. I came back to make them pay!", Hulk snarled menacingly.

"I know. And I understand.", Shego replied calmly only for the Hulk to get right in her face!

"No, you don't! Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt destroyed my world. Now they're gonna know what it feels like to lose everything!", Hulk roars, his voice seeping with rage and hatred.

"And they deserve everything that you'll give them and more. But you're not a killer, Hulk!", Shego exclaimed, not backing down an inch.

"You know nothing about me!", Hulk growled, turning and walking away so that she couldn't see the look in his eyes or the pained expression that marked his visage.

"You're many things, Hulk. But a killer and a monster are two things that you're not! Why can't you see that?", Shego proclaims with all the sincerity within her heart.

She didn't get a response. Not that she was expecting one in the first place. She could sense his anger, but she knew that his heartache and sorrow that he felt eclipsed even his seemingly infinite rage. She took a few steps toward him, almost hesitantly at first, until she was standing directly in front of him. Reaching up with her right hand, she cups his left cheek, tenderly massaging his skin with her fingertips. It was only then that he finally met her gaze, his emerald irises taking notice of the concern and understanding that was reflected in her own jade-hued eyes.

"Hulk, I understand what you're going through. They shot you into space... annihilated your world... and killed someone you loved. Nothing hurts more than losing those closest to you, those whom you love the most. That's how I felt when I discovered what they did to you.", Shego confessed, looking deeply into his eyes.

"My world, it's people... and Caiera weren't the only ones who died.", Hulk said in a voice filled with a deep, painful sorrow.

"What do you mean?", Shego asks.

"She was with child, Sheena. My child.", Hulk informed, causing the pale green-skinned beauty to gasp.

At a loss for words, Shego could only stare at the Hulk, unable to describe the sorrow she felt at this shocking, tragic revelation. She didn't know what to say, for there was no words that could describe it. He lost his world, his people, his beloved queen... and their unborn child. It was horrible tragedy beyond anything that any being, mortal or immortal, should ever have to endure. This was one of the rare occasions that she's ever felt tears sting her emerald eyes as a heart-rendering pain tensed in her chest.

"I... I'm sorry.", Shego said in a voice just short of a whisper, finally managing to find her voice, seemingly unaware of the few tears that manged to escape from her eyes and slowly stream down her pale cheeks.

"Now do you understand why I have to do this? Why they have to pay? They took everything from me... everything that I was stupid enough to love. And for that, they're gonna pay! All of them!", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes in barely contained anger.

She could only nod in understanding. She took a few steps back, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her green & black jumpsuit. She barely noticed the Hulk's large right hand reach out under her chin and gently lift her head so that she could once again meet his gaze.

"Then listen to me, Sheena. This is my fight, my war... and I don't want you to be apart of it. I've lost Caiera... and I don't want to lose you. So I'm gonna tell you this one last time. Stay out of this.", Hulk orders, his tone of voice firm and powerful.

"Okay. If that's what you want, I'll accept it. But whatever happens... Whatever choice you make... I know you'll bring justice, not murder.", Shego responds, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Wait!", Shego calls out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and turn.

She approaches him, without hesitation or fear. Once she was directly in front of him, she leaps up and wraps her arms around his thick neck before proceeding to capture his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. He is surprised at first, though he really shouldn't have been. He knew how she'd felt about him. He cared about her, loved her just as greatly as he loved Caiera, Betty and Jarella. And that is why he didn't want her to be involved in this war.

"I know that I... that I can never take her place in your heart. But I just want you to know that I love you, too, Hulk. And I'll always be here for you.", Shego stated, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes one more time.

"Thank you.", Hulk replied, pulling her close for a brief moment before turning and walking away.

She watched him walk away, knowing that he would bring justice upon those who banished him. She could only hope that she would see him again soon. Her greatest friend, her greatest love.

* * *

Watching the entire scene on the screens of the control room within the massive starship, the warrior shadow priest Hiroim studied the actions and gestures of the female who conversed with the Hulk. She showed no fear of him, only a deep understanding and concern for the Green Scar. Was it not obvious that she genuinely loved him? Was it not obvious that she accepted and cared about him... just as Caiera did.

He instantly became aware of the Green King walking past him, despite not even removing himself from the screens as the pale green-skinned beauty departed from the starship aboard a hovercraft.

"She loves you, Green Scar.", Hiroim informs, turning to greet his Warbound leader and friend.

"I know.", Hulk replied evenly.

"Is that why you told her to leave? To protect her?", Hiroim inquired, looking at the Green King.

He did not respond. There was no reason for him to do so. Hiroim knew that it was the truth, that he wanted to keep her safe.

"Leave me alone.", Hulk spoke, walking back to the room to sit upon his throne until the twenty-four hour deadline for the heroes came to an end.

* * *

_Just One Love in My Life..._

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**If anyone is wondering, the lyrics are from the song "Bleed For Me" by Saliva. I felt that it fit this one-shot perfectly. I highly suggest checking it out. It's a great and highly underrated song.**

**I hope that I've given all of you readers a very emotional, unique, entertaining little one-shot. I felt that I should make something connecting to World War Hulk, yet not a multi-chapter story or mini-series. I plan to get back into the swing of things when it comes to writing.**

**I've definitely got my work cut out for me. I plan on submitting the first chapters of "Hulk/Ben 10: Ultimate Smash!" & "The Balance of Power" soon while also finishing up "Shades of Green: One Month" and submitting the next chapters of "Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster", "The Villainess, The Physicist... and The Man-Monster" and "The Avatar and the Destroyer of Worlds".**

**Like I said, I've got my work cut out for me. But as long as I get support from my readers, old and new alike, I think I can manage.**


End file.
